Forum:Actor/crew template changes
Moving this discussion here so others can see. I made some alterations to Template:Newpage actor, hoping to make them more consistent and a little less unwieldy. The layout is this: Person was a role on 24. (biography, career, etc.) ''24'' credits List of seasons and episode credits. If there's very few, just a plaintext list: * * Or if there's a bunch, collapsible: *''24'' **Season 1 (all episodes except ) **Season 2 (all episodes) **Season 3 (all episodes) **Season 4 *** (uncredited) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **Season 5 *** *** *** *** *** *** **Season 7 *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *''24: The Game'' Subsections if it makes sense: Actor Producer Director For people who worked on entire seasons (producers, etc.) * Season 1: Producer * Season 2 - Season 4: Executive Producer * Season 7 ** - : Executive Producer ** - : Executive Consultant 24-related appearances Same as it is now, list of chronological appearances. I'm torn as to whether this deserves its own section, since it's pretty well tied in to all the above Selected filmography * Thing (2001) Television appearances * Thing (2004) Changed to a non-TOC header because usually there's not nearly enough items under TV appearances to justify it External links * Any suggestions? If there's no objections I can use the bot to switch everything over to follow this - minor changes overall. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with changing the television appearances from an h3 into a bold text with the bot - seems sensible as it looks better without an (unneeded) "edit section" link, and less need for NOTOCs. :I also think the collapsible list of episode credits is useful on actor pages - most notably for people like Kavita Patil or Dana Bunch who appeared in a whole chunk of episodes in a background role, and there's nowhere else we can list which episodes they actually appeared in. More of these type of people are being discovered all the time (https://twitter.com/GeorgeHChoat/status/478702603401166848). We also already have these kinds of lists for crew members, so it would make sense to have a similar section of actor pages. :Am I right in thinking this is not something that would be easy to add to all the actor pages retroactively (with a bot)? How would you get a list of the episodes the actor appeared in? Surely this may have to be done manually?--Acer4666 (talk) 01:11, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Just spent a few minutes sketching it out and, unfortunately, I don't think it's doable automatically - the kicker is matching episode titles to episode numbers and getting it all in order. But I can add the section and then some boilerplate message, like :::This list is incomplete. You can help by |expanding it}}. ::Might also be good to add them to a category under Pages needing attention - "Cast and crew articles needing 24 credits"? Or something similar. --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Cool, I think I agree with these changes if no-one else has objections?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:56, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :::I really don't have much to add. I like it. Thief12 (talk) 15:22, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just to understand what the bot did - it went through crew pages and replaced any "credits" header with aq "24 credits" header right? So any crew pages that never had a credits header need identifying?--Acer4666 (talk) 18:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's correct. It was harder than I thought to do them all in one go - some of them will need some more passes. I've done it on all the producer's assistants pages, and almost all the crew pages are changed to "24 credits" instead of "Credits". --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC)